


Tender Loving Care

by aliziranCrimson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe- GTA, Bondage, Cunnilingus, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliziranCrimson/pseuds/aliziranCrimson
Summary: Gavin's brain won't shut up, so he goes to Ryan for help





	Tender Loving Care

**Author's Note:**

> hey guess what theres like one fic with trans Gav on AO3 so i guess i have to fill this niche too

Gavin emerges from his room for the first time in days. He's been hacking into the FBI database, and boy is their tech team _good_.

But not as good as he is. It took him a while, but he was able to get the info Geoff was looking for. The first thing he does is deliver it to Geoff, then crashes for a few hours. After he wakes up, he showers and eats, but he's still thinking in strings of code and he can't get his brain to shut off.

There's only one solution he can think of to fix that, and so he heads to Ryan's room and knocks on the door.

Ryan opens the door, looking down at Gavin, “Hey Gav, what’s up?”

“Was wondering if you could help me with a little problem I have,” Gavin says.

Ryan folds his arms and leans against the doorframe, “What sort of problem?”

“Can’t get my head to stop running code,” Gavin says. Ryan smiles, moving aside to let Gavin in and shuts the door.

“I can definitely help you with that,” he says. Gavin sits down on the edge of Ryan’s bed, and Ryan turns to the closet. “Go ahead and strip down for me while I find a few things.”

Gavin does as he’s asked, stripping down to nothing and kneeling on the bed. He wonders what Ryan has in store for him, and he doesn’t have to wait long to find out.

Ryan returns to the bed, sitting down a magic wand, then holds out a coil of pink rope. “This good?” he asks.

“Oh yes,” Gavin says, shivering in anticipation. Ryan moves onto the bed behind Gavin, beginning to tie him up in a rope harness. The ropes bite into Gavin’s skin just enough and the pressure does wonders to still his racing thoughts.

“Not too tight is it?” Ryan asks.

“Nope, it’s just right,” Gavin says.

“Good,” Ryan says, easily picking up Gavin and placing him against the headboard of the bed. He kneels between Gavin’s legs, spreading them open, then ties his calves and thighs together. He then raises them, tying them to the bedposts to keep them spread open for him, leaving Gavin’s cunt on full display.

“There, now you can’t get away,” Ryan says, grinning as he kisses Gavin and squeezes one of Gavin’s tiny tits.

“You say that as if I were trying to get away,” Gavin says.

“Well, can’t take any chances,” Ryan says. His hands grope Gavin’s chest, playing with his nipples, pinching and rolling them until Gavin is squirming in his bonds. He so loves to have his nipples teased, and Ryan knows it, torturing the little buds with teasing touches.

One of Ryan’s hands moves down Gavin’s stomach to rub Gavin’s pussy. He’s already starting to drip with slick, and Ryan’s fingers find his clit easily. Gavin hisses through his teeth as Ryan starts to kiss down his neck, leaving little lovebites in his wake.

“That feel good?” Ryan asks, stroking Gavin’s clit in little circles.

“Yesss,” Gavin hisses, trying to press his hips into Ryan’s touch but unable. The touch is so light and teasing, and it’s driving Gavin crazy. Ryan’s fingers dip into Gavin’s hole, fingering his gently, just pressing against that one spot inside of him.

After a moment, Ryan removes his fingers, bringing them up to his mouth to taste Gavin’s slick.

“You don’t have to be so gentle, you know,” Gavin says.

“Oh but I want to be,” Ryan says. “I want to tease you until you can’t take anymore, then when you just can’t stand it, I’ll pound you into the mattress.”

Gavin nearly chokes on his own spit at Ryan’s words, “Gosh, you sure know how to treat a lady, don’t you?”

Ryan doesn’t answer, he merely sinks down on his stomach, then presses a teasing lick to Gavin’s clit. Gavin moans softly with every lick as Ryan teases his folds with his tongue. None of it is quite enough to get him off, but it feels _amazing_.

Ryan sucks on Gavin’s clit, and even dips his tongue inside of him, but just when the teasing builds to a point that Gavin thinks he’s going to cum, Ryan moves away, wiping his face on his shirt sleeve.

“No, don’t stop,” Gavin begs.

“Shh, just trust me and let me take care of you,” Ryan says. He reaches over to grab the magic wand, pressing it against Gavin’s engorged clit. He turns it on to it’s lowest speed, and the buzzing makes Gavin moan.

Ryan’s fingers return to his hole, fingering him a little rougher this time. Ryan cranks the speed up incrementally, and leans forward to mouth at one of Gavin’s nipples.

“Fuck, that feels so good,” Gavin moans. Ryan hums, cranking the speed of the wand up to maximum. He sits back, fingering Gavin even rougher than before.

“Yeah? You gonna cum for me?” he asks, and Gavin barely gets out the word yes before he is, eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open.

Ryan removes his fingers, and the wand, turning it off and sitting it down on the bed. He removes his own shirt and pants, crawling back up between Gavin’s legs. He rubs his cock between Gavin’s folds, getting himself slick with Gavin’s own lubrication.

“Ready?” he asks, teasing Gavin’s hole with the head of his cock.

“Yes, _please_!” Gavin begs. Ryan wastes no time, thrusting into him in one fell swoop. He grips Gavin’s hips, pounding into his cunt relentlessly. Gavin moans loudly, the entire bed shaking with the force of Ryan’s thrusts.

Ryan is just as worked up as Gavin from the teasing, and he knows he isn’t going to last very long. He picks the wand back up, turning it all the way up and pressing it against Gavin’s clit again. The vibrations carry through to his own cock, and it makes him moan as well.

Between Ryan fucking him into the mattress and the wand pressed deliciously against his clit, Gavin comes undone, cumming with a loud moan. The squeezing of Gavin’s cunt pushes Ryan over the edge, and he fills Gavin with his seed.

Ryan turns off the wand, tossing it aside, then gently pulls out of Gavin. His cum begins to leak out, and he’s caught up watching it for a moment before he comes to his senses and begins to untie Gavin. Once all the ropes are untied, he scoots up next to Gavin, holding him close and showering him with soft touches and kisses.

“That better?” he asks.

“Much, thank you love,” Gavin says, snuggling up to Ryan.

**Author's Note:**

> this is like, more or less the first time ive ever written Gavin??? so sorry if it sucks??? i only recently got into his character and Freewood so idk if you can expect any more but who knows! certainly not me!
> 
> feel free to follow me on tumblr, alizirancrimson.tumblr.com, and i have a FAHC blog if you want that too, manbuns-and-handguns.tumblr.com


End file.
